


My Whole World's Spinning, but We're Spinning Together

by TaikoTurtle



Series: Trimberly Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, alcohol setting, nothing but fluff, pArty setting, some language I guess, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt:"Things you said when you were drunk"in which Kimberly has no filter but Trini finds it more than amusing (and more than enlightening)





	My Whole World's Spinning, but We're Spinning Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a small ficlet but ended up being a tiny bit longer than 500 words, so I thought why not throw it on AO3 too? Thank you jixorpuzzle for the prompt, and I hope you all enjoy!

(funny enough, I sent this same exact combo to Trimberghly! Also I don’t know wtf happened because I was aiming for <500 words but I failed spectacularly)

**11. things you said when you were drunk**

“Alright, explosion  _and_  balls back! How you like me now?”

“Yeah yeah, lucky shot. I’d like to see you guys do that again.”

Trini never used to be big on house parties. For one, people never invited her thanks to her exchange student anonymity, but secondly she just didn’t see the point. They often consist of drunk reckless kids acting like idiots talking shallowly to strangers because they both know that neither will remember in the morning. Houses get stuffy and packed to the brim with bodies, resulting in uncomfortably overheated conditions and general unpleasantries all around.

Drinks get spilled, outfits get dirtied, and there’s always at least one mysterious stain that lingers by the end of the night, but party goers endure it all for various personal reasons. Sometimes to unwind from the stress of the week by letting loose and having fun, but more commonly it was an opportunity to hook up. 

It was a scene that Trini never used to frequent.

Until Kimberly happened.

* * *

 

Kimberly  _loves_  parties. She loves the atmosphere, the raw energy, and overall positive vibes of people enjoying themselves, and ever since Kimberly became Trini’s best friend, Trini’s come to love them too in her own weird way. 

That’s not to say that she actively goes out every weekend or partakes in Thirsty Thursdays like so many other teens do - hell, everyone needs a break from the action. Too much partying can tire a person out, both physically and mentally, and since Trini had to work herself up to even start going out to these gatherings in the first place, she needs extra time to recover in her own personal space.

Except she’s also a goddamn sucker when it comes to Kimberly Ann Hart and she can never say no, so when that beautiful face illuminates on the caller ID of Trini’s cellphone, she’s already prepping an appropriate outfit for the night. 

Tonight is a party like any other night - at least that’s what Trini thought before any of the crazy events unfolded.

She’s partnered up with Kimberly playing beer pong against Zack and Tommy who both claim to be the undisputed kings of the table. Seeing as how they defeated a majority of the people there already it would seem to be true, however Kimberly had dragged Trini by the arm and demanded that they “put them in their place” and thus began the war.

So here they are now, one cup left on each side and a burning desire to dethrone the boys. 

Trini’s face feels hot as hell because she’s already taken a few shots of who knows what when she entered the house. Zack had practically shoved the mystery drinks into her’s and Kimberly’s faces demanding that it was the entrance fee to Jason’s awesome “my-dad-is-out-of-the-state-for-the-weekend” party. 

They had clinked their shot glasses and downed them in one go, the liquid burning all the way down and settling in a pool of warmth at the pit of her stomach. It was either cheap vodka or that bottom shelf tequila you find in a plastic bottle, but regardless it was one hell of a way to start their night, that’s for sure.

Tongue sticking out and eyes squinting in concentration, Kimberly chucks her ping pong ball with all the accuracy of a blind senior citizen and it hits Tommy square in the face.

Laughter spills from Tommy’s mouth as he rubs his nose amusingly. “Good aim there, Hart. Keep it up!”

“Shut your face kermit the frog, I kn-know, I know how to. I know how to throw.” The words stumble out ungracefully as Kimberly’s knuckles whiten from gripping the table to keep the world from spinning out of control. She points a finger at him and grins suggestively. “I can-- I know how to handle balls--”

“Oookay Kim, we don’t doubt that.” Trini’s barely containing her laughter as she pulls the taller intoxicated girl into a tight hug in order to cover her mouth with one hand and prevent any more inappropriate jokes from escaping. 

She squirms beneath Trini’s vice-like grip, words muffled beneath the palm of her hand, and every struggle brings more and more giggles out of the both of them. Trini’s heart is beating wildly out of control but she blames it on the alcohol. It’s not the fact that her skin is touching Kimberly’s because they’re both wearing tank tops, and it’s  _definitely_  not the fact that she’s trying her damndest to suppress the more-than-platonic feelings she carries for her best friend.

 _Keep it together Trini_.

She reminds herself to not get too comfortable or let her guard down because who knows what she might say or do, but a few shots in with a couple beers to boot is making it  _severely_  harder to focus. 

“Any day now ladies!” 

Zack’s voice cuts through the ambient noise and after Kimberly calms down, Trini lowers her hand and readies her own ping pong ball. 

She’s staring at the cup intently, almost as if suffering from tunnel vision, but she can’t seem to see straight. Her eyes blink rapidly over and over and over and it’s like the cup is sliding around, mocking her with its fickle nature. 

“What’s the matter short stack?” Tommy taunts from the other end of the table. “Need a booster seat to see the cup?”

The boys break out into another fit of hysterics and a low growl rumbles from deep within Trini’s throat. She’s one second away from just throwing the ball and intentionally pegging the dude in the eye when Kimberly leans in close and whispers for only Trini to hear.

“Y’know,” she starts quietly while wiggling her fingers in front of Trini’s face, “’s not just balls I can handle; you can ask Amanda.”

Kimberly giggles like it’s not even a big deal as if she  _didn’t_  just reveal a very crucial and life-changing piece of information to Trini. She’s grinning like an idiot but Trini’s eyes widen like she’s seen a ghost and her mouth hangs agape in shock.  

“Y-you’re - you’re...?” 

“Yyyy _ep,”_ she draws out the word and pops the “P” at the end for added dramatic effect.

“Why haven’t you told me?!” 

“You never asked.”

 _Oh for fuck’s sake_  Trini screams in her head. That’s the oldest line in the damn book and she’s pulling it now? On her? With that topic?

“I’m literally getting sober over here.” Zack flicks a Cheeto at Trini’s face and she nearly scowls at him in a fit of rage for unwittingly interrupting their moment. 

She throws the ping pong ball like a laser and to everyone’s surprise, it actually sinks directly into the cup with a satisfying  _plunk._  Both boys’ expressions mutate into a comical mixture of mortification and disbelief, but the proof is hard to deny. 

“Rebuttal!” Tommy shouts in denial but both he and Zack miss their final throws and Kimberly bursts into cheers.

She engulfs Trini with her arms, jumping up and down in an exuberant, crushing hug before planting a kiss on her cheek, clearly swept up with victorious elation.

“We won!”

Trini’s skin burns with the leftover impression of Kimberly’s lips and for once she’s glad that everyone’s too drunk to be aware of anything, because her face is as red as the cups surrounding them and she’s shaking from head to toe. 

“No, but really,” Kimberly mumbles in Trini’s ear, her breath tickling her skin and sending electric shivers down her spine, “you should ask Amanda because this one time when we were in a supply closet near the football field, which you know it’s like, really, really cramped in there, but we made it work and like this spider got all up in our business and, and--”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Princess.” Trini can’t decide whether she’s jealous or amused, but either way she really doesn’t want to hear the end of that story - or  _any_  stories for that matter involving her and Amanda.

Okay yeah,  _definitely_  jealous.

"Let’s get you some water, yeah?” She starts towards the kitchen, pushing past the throng of strangers and vague acquaintances alike, when she feels Kimberly’s fingers lace in her own causing Trini’s pulse to race like stampeding wildebeests. 

They’re holding hands. 

It’s such a childish action to most, but it has always meant so much more to Trini. Growing up and being so conscious of her actions around other girls made her put that much more emphasis on the simple gesture of friendship because she was constantly afraid of what others would think.

So this is just like in Trini’s dreams except with a lot more sweaty strangers and oppressive, muggy heat and too much alcohol coursing through their bodies. 

Alright, so maybe not  _exactly_  like Trini’s dreams, but eh, close enough.

 _No, no, no, this is stupid_ , Trini tells herself as they weave in between bodies occupying the hallways,  _we’re just holding hands. This may not mean a thing to her._

Or it could mean a thing.

Trini doesn’t want to get her hopes up.

They reach the fridge and she ignores the “DO NOT OPEN” sign, yanking on the handle and snagging a bottle of water from the side panel. The sign is mainly for guests, but all the Rangers’ houses are like their second - or fifth - home away from home so she knows Jason won’t mind.

The two of them snake their way back to the living room and spot an empty La-Z-Boy armchair. It’s upholstered with a worn brown textile fabric and even though it’s large, it’s not big enough for the both of them, except Kimberly doesn’t seem to mind. She bolts ahead of Trini and ends up dragging  _her_  to the chair before sinking down onto the padded seat and yanking Trini down onto her lap.

Seriously, thank god everyone is too drunk, because Trini’s straddling Kimberly’s waist and the chair is rocking back and forth like a fucking kiddy ride, but they’re too wrapped up in the moment to care. Her arms are linked around the small of Trini’s back and there’s a lopsided grin painted on her face as if they’re the only ones in the room.

“You have beautiful eyes,” she says and Trini’s heart nearly goes into cardiac arrest. “Like, insanely beautiful. Has anyone told you that? Because I think you need to hear it. All the time. Like right now. Because I think they’re beautiful.”

Trini chokes out a chuckle and thinks that  _she’s_  the one who needs the water now, but she maintains eye contact with Kimberly and steadily starts to gravitate towards her as if an unseen force is pulling her in. 

“You’re one to talk, Princess.” 

“Me? Naw, no way,” she shakes her head in disagreement, “I think brown eyes are boring.”

“Says you,” Trini retorts as Kimberly’s face grows closer and closer. “I think they’re complex and rich and it’s only once you get near can you see the elegance of their intricacies.”

“And I think you’re full of shit. Everybody loves blue eyes.”

“Not me,” Trini breathes, “I think brown eyes are pretty. In fact, I love yours the best.”

The corners of Kimberly’s lips twitch and her smile falters ever so slightly. It’s a minute shift that Trini catches because she knows all of her expressions by heart - she’s studied them in her dreams and witnessed them in action and she knows when the chip in Kimberly’s facade cracks open just a little bit more.

“I think you should be my girlfriend.”

The words slip out of Kimberly’s mouth without hesitation and Trini wonders how long she’s wanted to say that, because Trini knows how long she’s been wanting to do  _this._

She closes the gap in an instant and crushes Kimberly’s lips with her own. It’s heated and fast and just a little bit sloppy, but it’s also pure and sincere and filled with the unrestrained emotions overflowing between them. It’s everything Trini’s wanted for longer than she can remember and  _god does it feel so good._

Kimberly’s pulling her in closer until their bodies are practically beating as one in a single unified symphony of desire and Trini can’t even breathe anymore. She inhales and it’s nothing but Kimberly Kimberly  _Kimberly._

The way her tongue drags across her lower lip before biting down and tugging lightly drives Trini insane because it’s coupled with her tiny whimpers that turn into breathy moans and the auditory overload becomes almost too much to bear. 

Trini can feel the blood pounding in her ears and she can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol or not, but then she remembers  _oh yeah, alcohol._

It takes all of her willpower to withdraw because this is literally one part of many of her dreams, but this isn’t right - they can’t be doing this, not under these circumstances. 

Her lips leave Kimberly’s, their chests heaving in and out feverishly, desperate for air after having breathed in nothing but each other. Trini rests her forehead against Kimberly’s because she still doesn’t want the dream to end, but she has to know for sure.

“Promise me we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Kimberly’s head nods up and down, swallowing thickly in the process. “Y-yeah. Promise.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jason’s house looks like Rita’s attack 2.0, with bottles and cups littering the counters and floors and various party snacks scattered about in crushed piles like shattered glass. 

Jason and Billy are lying diagonally on top of the covers of his bed, sleeping soundly after the night of outrageous party games. 

Zack is hanging off of a couch, one arm dragging on the floor along with one of his legs as light snores drift peacefully from his nose.

Tommy’s sprawled on the carpet with a bunch of dicks drawn all over him. Nobody knows when the pen came out, but after he knocked out around 2 a.m. he became fair game for the rest of the Rangers to go to town on. There’s one with a cape, flying across his leg like a superhero. Billy’s happy with how it turned out, but if anyone asks, it was all Jason’s doing.

With the chair in recliner mode, the girls had ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms, comfortable and warm in their cozy embrace. The sun peeks in through the blinds and rouses Trini from her slumber first, her brow scrunching before her eyes slowly part open from the uninvited morning light.

Her head shifts and she studies Kimberly’s face. She takes in every detail. From the curve of her jaw to the outline of her nose down to the tiny mole near her lips. Everything is uniquely her and the vision of her beauty is forever burned in Trini’s mind like a work of art.

She doesn’t want this moment to end, but the sun reaches her face and Kimberly drowsily stirs. Groaning in protest, she curls deeper into Trini’s body and Trini can’t help but smile.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How you feeling?”

“Your voice is too loud and my head hurts like hell.”

“Well, you  _did_  have one crazy night after all.”

Kimberly rolls back over and gazes up at Trini. With the sunlight dancing in her eyes like a kaleidoscope of shifting shades of brown, Kimberly looks nothing short of stunning, but there’s more beyond the infinite details on the mere surface. Her expression is pensive and reserved, but she doesn’t look away.

“I remember what I said last night.”

Trini gulps. “...And?”

This is it.

This is where she gets rejected by her friend, where she’s told to her face that it was just a fun night but nothing more and that it was all just the alcohol doing the talking. That’s just  _one_  of the scenarios that sometimes plays out in one of her nightmares. Those are always the worst ones that leave her waking up in a cold sweat and with fear in her heart.

Except this isn’t a nightmare -  _it’s real life_ \- or at least Trini tells herself that because Kimberly’s kissing her again and it feels absolutely surreal.

_I’m kissing Kimberly Hart. I’m not dreaming._

If it’s not a dream then surely she’s died and gone to heaven. Her lips are even softer than she remembers - how is that possible? - and it leaves Trini wanting more when Kimberly pauses momentarily.

“That answer it for you?”

The corners of Trini’s mouth tug up into a grin and she shrugs. “I dunno, wasn’t really clear. I think you should do it again.”

Kimberly’s sweet laughter rings in the air before their lips find each other once more in a genuine kiss that leaves them both breathless.


End file.
